depechemodefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Sounds of the Universe
Sounds of the Universe es el duodécimo álbum de Depeche Mode, producido durante 2008-09 y publicado en 2009. Fue producido por Ben Hillier. La mayoría de las canciones fueron escritas por Martin Gore, excepto los temas Hole to Feed, Come Back y Miles Away/The Truth is, que fueron escritos por David Gahan, Christian Eigner y Andrew Phillpott. Con motivo del disco, Depeche Mode realizo durante 2009-10 la gira Tour of the Universe, acompañados del propio Eigner en la batería y el teclista Peter Gordeno como músicos de apoyo. Listado de canciones El álbum apareció en cinco ediciones, la estándar sólo en CD, como edición especial en CD+DVD con contenido adicional, como álbum digital descargable de la red, en doble disco de vinilo, así como en edición de lujo en tres CD y un DVD con múltiple material exclusivo.[16] [17] Edición en CD Ésta refleja el contenido estándar #In Chains - 6:53 #Hole to Feed - 3:59 #Wrong - 3:13 #Fragile Tension - 4:09 #Little Soul - 3:31 #In Sympathy - 4:54 #Peace - 4:29 #Come Back - 5:15 #Spacewalker - 1:53 #Perfect - 4:33 #Miles Away/The Truth is - 4:14 #Jezebel - 4:41 #Corrupt - 5:04 Interlude #5 - 0:37 (al minuto 8:17) Edición especial Lo que antes y más bien fugazmente fuera presentado en los dos anteriores discos de DM y en álbumes de otros artistas como edición de lujo ahora es una llamada edición especial a secas, tan sólo en CD y DVD, sin embargo contiene el álbum en ambos discos, el de audio y el de vídeo. Es más bien una especie de edición segunda en importancia. Lo que cambia en esta presentación es que curiosamente los colores del logo de la portada están invertidos a como aparecen en la versión estándar; mientras en aquélla se ve un círculo negro sobre un fondo gris con barras de colores "tirados", en ésta el círculo es gris sobre un fondo negro; además la foto posterior del álbum es distinta y los integrantes de DM se ven a la distancia, mostrando un Universo más grande, y el booklet contiene más fotos. Disco uno, CD :Sounds of the Universe Disco dos, DVD :Video ::Electronic Press Kit Sounds of the Universe Minifilme (10.05) ::Wrong (video promocional dirigido por Patrick Daughters - 3.16) :Audio ::Sounds of the Universe en 5.1 surround sound ::In Chains - Minilogue's Earth Remix ::Little Soul - Thomas Fehlman Ambient Mix ::Jezebel - SixToes Remix Edición en LP El álbum también se lanzó en formato de disco de vinilo. Esta edición contiene el álbum Sounds of the Universe en LP, en dos discos cuyos lados están ordenados alfabéticamente del A al D. Esta versión viene acompañada además de la propia edición en CD del disco, por cierto tal y como se hizo con el álbum Hourglass de Dave Gahan en 2007. La versión de vinilo en dos LPs sólo se ha hecho con algunos otros materiales de Depeche Mode, sobre todo desde 1998, las compilaciones de ese año [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Singles_86-98 The Singles 86>98] y [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Singles_81-85#Edici.C3.B3n_1998 The Singles 81>85], la del 2004 Remixes 81-04, así como los álbumes Exciter de 2001 y Playing the Angel de 2005, con éstos cuales son los únicos álbumes de estudio del grupo que aparecen así en su edición de Long Play, aunque en el caso concreto de Sounds of the Universe ésta edición se lanzó en ambos lados del mundo, lo cual habían dejado de hacer desde 1993. Edición de lujo La edición de lujo del álbum es en realidad una caja, los llamados Box set en inglés, presentando la colección en tres discos y un DVD además de numeroso material exclusivo entre fotos, tarjetas, póster e incluso un certificado de autenticidad. Ésta edición contiene el disco en dos diferentes sistemas de sonido, así como los demás temas resultantes de las grabaciones del mismo, los llamados bonus tracks, de los cuales sólo uno se presentó como lado B en el primer disco sencillo de la colección. Entre los contenidos adicionales se incluyen Demos de añejas y de nuevas canciones de DM. La Caja se compone de 2 piezas hechas con una lámina delgada de bloqueo, que contiene: :2 cuadernos de 84 páginas con todas las letras de Sounds of the Universe, con fotografías tomadas por Anton Corbijn así como imágenes divertidas de Daniel Miller, Ben Hillier, Luke Smith y Ferg Peterkin. :2 insignias de esmalte exclusivas. :1 póster. :5 tarjetas artísticas en empaque de colección. :Certificado de autenticidad. Primer CD :Sounds of the Universe Segundo CD :Bonus tracks #Light #The Sun and the Moon and the Stars #Ghost #Esque #Oh Well #*'Remezclas' #Corrupt - Efdemin Remix #In Chains - Minilogue's Earth Remix #Little Soul - Thomas Fehlman Ambient Mix #Jezebel - SixToes Remix #Perfect - Electronic Periodic Dark Drone Mix #Wrong - Caspa Remix Tercer CD :Demos #Little 15 #Clean #Sweetest Perfection #Walking in My Shoes #I Feel You #Judas #Surrender #Only When I Lose Myself #Nothing's Impossible #Corrupt #Peace #Jezebel #Come Back #In Chains DVD :Video #Making the Universe (Filme- 45.23) #Usual Thing, Try and Get the Question in the Answer (Documental- 55.12) #Electronic Press Kit Sounds of the Universe (Minifilme- 10.05) #Wrong (video promocional dirigido por Patrick Daughters- 3.16) #Studio Sessions ##Corrupt (4.08) ##Little Soul (3.52) ##Stories of Old (3.24) ##Come Back (6.05) :Audio en 5.1 surround ::Sounds of the Universe ::Bonus tracks La caja en América es la misma hecha en Europa, que sólo aparece en ediciones exclusivamente importadas. El detalle de ésta edición de lujo es su alto costo. Edición digital El álbum se lanzó también en edición digital, la cual contiene los correspondientes trece temas que lo componen más dos remezclas, sólo a través de iTunes. Contenido :Sounds of the Universe :Oh Well (Black Light Odyssey Dub) :Wrong (Trentemøller Remix) Edición iTunes Pass Es una nueva modalidad de membresía del portal iTunes a través de la cual los suscriptores pudieron obtener una edición digital variante con múltiples y diversas adiciones generadas del álbum, antes y después de su lanzamiento, aunque en realidad éste consiste básicamente de remezclas, incluyendo las dos que aparecen en la edición digital estándar, el minifilme, el vídeo promocional de la edición especial y por último versiones en vivo de la gira. Los suscriptores miembros comenzaron a adquirir ésta versión aún antes de la publicación oficial del álbum, mientras por su parte Depeche Mode es el pionero en ésta apuesta del portal. :Sounds of the Universe :Oh Well (Black Light Odyssey Dub) – 5:02 :Wrong (video promocional) – 3:23 :The Sun and the Moon and the Stars (Electronic Periodic's Microdrum Mix) – 4:04 :Miles Away/The Truth is (Lagos Boys Choir Remix) – 4:06 :Wrong (Thin White Duke Remix) – 7:41 :Wrong (Magda's Scallop Funk Remix) – 6:23 :Wrong (D.I.M. vs. Boys Noize Remix) – 5:09 :Electronic Press Kit Sounds of the Universe (minifilme) – 10:05 :Wrong (Trentemøller Remix Edit) – 5:45 :Jezebel (SixToes Remix) – 5:32 :Little Soul (Thomas Fehlmann Flowing Ambient Mix) – 9:20 :In Chains (Minilogue's Earth Remix) – 7:54 :Corrupt (Studio Session) – 4:54 :Little Soul (Studio Session) – 3:57 :Little Soul (Thomas Fehlmann Flowing Funk Dub) – 10:03 :Peace (Hervé's 'Warehouse Frequencies' Remix) – 5:10 :Peace (The Japanese Pop Stars Remix) – 6:41 :In Sympathy (En vivo en Tel Aviv) – 5:18 :Walking in My Shoes (En vivo en Tel Aviv) – 6:24 : : Categoría:Discografía